nights_gripfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vanishing Ones
"We vanish only to protect ourselves and hide from what we fear. Merging with our environments, making us completely invisible. We are a pack unseen, for we do not wish to be seen. We are the Vanishing Ones." __FORCETOC__ History The Vanishing Ones, descendants of The Element Force; were a pack made from exile Element Force members who as result, bound themselves together as a completely new pack to regain power and community. When the exiles left, they had forgotten the ways of Dawn and Dusk, and began to believe in the moon for guidance instead, naming the moon, literally, the Moon Mother. The exiles discovered a glade in a nearby forest by the Edge, and decided to settle there. They began housing themselves in caves and hollowed out trees, decorating their homes with wind chimes and dream-catchers. They would also place the chimes and dream-catchers around their glade as a second form of territorial marker. They soon discovered an underground cavern further out by their territory, glistening with moonlight; they knew that this cavern was blessed with the Moon Mother's magic, and would be the place where the wolf pups would earn their elements. They named it the Cavern of Stilled Water. Their ability to vanish unknowingly occurred sometime during their making of the pack. The Element Force say it was from their wish to leave the pack completely, and 'fade', but the Vanishing Ones say it was the Moon Mother who gave them the ability. One day, a bestial wolf plotted with one of the pack members, and took her into its ranks. A week later, the beast tore the place apart, killing almost every member; those who survived fled. Training At the age of five months, wolves will have enough potential, concentration and skill to venture to the Cavern of Stilled Water and earn their elements. One element is usually given, but on rare occasions two and even up to three can be earned. On even more rare occasions, the Fear element is earned. The Moon Mother gives this element to yearlings because she believes they will experience a big and certainly scary event in their lives will happen. A great example of this element is Ghost. Known Members Alpha Male: TreeSpirit – white wolf with green eyes, green mark on forehead, mentor of Light. Alpha Female and Healer: Ginger – hazel-brown she-wolf with a red scar on her left shoulder, amber eyes; mentor of Heal. Betas: ' April – reddish-brown she-wolf with black stripes along back, green eyes. Claw – grey wolf with white chest and underbelly, blue eyes. '''Members: ' Flower – chestnut brown she-wolf with white stripes along back and black markings on face, blue eyes. Soil – mouse-brown wolf with lighter underbelly, green eyes. Sky – white she-wolf with blue eyes. Cloud – dark grey wolf with darker patches, amber eyes. Shimmer – dark grey she-wolf with white chest and underbelly, brown eyes. Zack – black wolf, white stripe down bridge of snout, amber eyes. Fern – simple grey she-wolf, brown eyes. Branch – dark brown wolf with light brown around his neck and along his back, violet eyes. '''Adolescence: Ghost – Ice/Fear Mage, white she-wolf with red under her eyes, red earrings, dreamcatcher necklace, black and sky blue feathers in mane, icy-blue eyes. Stone – Wind Mage, blue-grey wolf with light blue-grey underbelly, white paws, dark blue-grey ears going down to his back, brown eyes. Crescent – Darkness Mage, black she-wolf, violet eyes, white chest and muzzle, with white-tail tip, time-pendant necklace. Yowl - dark grey wolf with amber eyes, Stone's brother. Moon Eye - Time, black wolf with violet (right) and icy-blue (left), white chest and muzzle, with white-tail tip. (survivor) April and Claw’s Cubs: Owl – hazel brown wolf with a white chin, green eyes. Splash – light-grey wolf with blue eyes. Breeze – light grey wolf with darker patches, amber eyes. Flower and Soil’s Cubs: Lavender – hazel brown she-wolf with a white muzzle, lilac eyes. May – chestnut brown she-wolf with darker stripes on back, magenta eyes. Crystal – shining-white with a blue tinge to her fur, ice-blue eyes. Mage Mentors: Phoenix – elderly mage mentor of Fire, bright red she-wolf with yellow flame markings, brown eyes. Bird – elderly mage mentor of Wind, hazel brown she-wolf with silver-blue fire markings, amber eyes. Ginger – mage mentor of Heal, also Healer and Alpha Female (see above) Night Whisper – elderly mage mentor of Darkness, black wolf with violet flame markings, lavender eyes. Forest Eye – elderly mage mentor of Earth, light brown wolf with forest-green flame markings, green eyes. Cold Fang – elderly mage mentor of Ice, pale-grey wolf with silver-blue flame markings, icy-silver eyes, is blind. Category:Packs